The present disclosure generally relates to microelectronics packaging, and more particularly relates to lost cost, high volume hermetically sealed packaging solutions for interconnection and applications such as Smart Tags, Internet of things (IOT) sensors or tags, wearable sensors, health care monitoring and implantable microelectronic devices.
Many electronic devices have a need to be hermetically sealed for protection against the environment. However, current solutions to protect many devices are large, bulky and expensive to manufacture. For example, pacemakers must be protected against the fluids contacting the device so that the electronics do not corrode, thereby injuring and endangering the wearer and shortening the life of the device. Today, most pacemakers are encased in relatively large titanium boxes (e.g., around 1″ to 2″ square and about ½″ in thickness) which are welded shut and implanted within a body. The wearer's life depends upon proper functionality and replacement of the pacemaker requires invasive surgery.
There is a need for lower cost hermetically sealed devices for biological use (e.g., wearable and implantable in humans and animals) that are environmentally friendly and can be fabricated at a low cost, high volume and small size.